A normal Day
by Rafa008
Summary: Crystal and Gold make a break to have lunch under a tree, during many kissed, little discussions between the serious girl and the immature boy, battles that end with no winner and captures made by Crys. Music-Kiss me.


**Author:** Rafa008

**Shipper: **MangaQuestShipper (Crystal & Gold).

**Song: **Kiss me-Sixpence

**Resume:** Songfic. An ordinary day between the two Pokedex holders.

**A normal day**

_Kiss me, out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress  
_

Crystal and Gold were in Violet Lake, having a lunch time near the lake. The city was small, with some houses, the Poke-Centre, a beautiful path with flowers and the lake, a little far from the city. On the red and white cloth, there were tea, sandwiches, cookies and berries, decorated with some flowers that Crystal took. The girl of blue hair and crystal eyes was dressing a white apron over her blue skirt. The boy of gold eyes was with jeans, red jacket and his cap above his black hair. Her Meganium and his Tylophison were spending some time together, in the grass, talking in the Pokemon language, halving an Oran Berry. Gold was hugging Crystal, his hands on her back and her owns in his neck, they under a green and big tree. They lips separated and Crys smiled to the gold eyed boy.

Crys-What about a double battle Gold?

Gold smiled, touching his pokeballs on his pocket.

Gold-Sure, let's battle. Go Typhlosion!

Crys-Go Hitmonchan!

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me  
_

After 30 minutes, the battle finished, but no one win. Tylophison vs. Hitmonchan and Togekiss vs. Meganium. Crys won the 1 turn but Gold won in the 2º with his Togekiss against Crystal's Meganium.

Gold-Oh, c'mon Crys, my Togekiss was fantastic and you know that.

Crys took a cup of tea and sighted.

Crys-But I lost just because I used too much the Petal Dance and Meganium stated to be confused.

Gold-Just admit: You lost.

Crys-Stop Gold!

Gold-Admit little Crystal.

Gold and Crystal rolled their eyes and took a sandwich, looking to different ways. One minute passed and Gold tried to point her attention.

Gold-Crys…

Crys-Grow up, Gold!

He opened his mouth, shocked and then, he was angry.

Gold-Sorry serious girl if I'm not adult for you. Maybe I would call Green and…

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map  
_

Her crystal eyes were dangerous when she looked to him.

Crys-Really? Silver probably is more mature than you, Gold.

Gold-You didn't say that!

Crys-Yes, I did!

She rose from the towel and walked near the lake, furiously. Typhlosion and Meganium looked the couple but then, backed they attention to each other. Gold rose and walked to the girl to say sorry, but a Gyarados appeared and Crystal immediately called:

Crys-Go Starmie, let's send this Gyarados to Professor Oak too. I think he hasn't this type.

She was upon the Starmie, on the water, determinate.

Crys-Starmie, use Bubble Beam!

After the attack, Gyarados used the Dragonbreath on them, making trainer and pokémon fall in the water with the impact. Gold looked worried to the battle zone.

Gold-CRYS!

Crys-Stay here Gold!

But Crys was alright and took a Great ball from her pocket, capturing Gyarados. Gold entered in the water, going to Crys, while she put the ball on her pocket.

Crys-Yes, I captured one more!

Gold looked to the girl, feeling better to see she was okay, and thought: _She's so crazy sometimes. _He touched her face, looking to her crystal eyes and sighted, kissing her head.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me  
_

Gold-You're crazy…

Crys-That's my job.

They looked into their eyes serious.

Gold-Sorry for before. I was so idiot.

Crys-It s ok, I was idiot too.

He smiled and kissed her.

Gold-Are we okay?

Crys-Yes Gold. Sorry for the discussion.

Gold-No, I'm sorry dear.

He took her on his arms and touched her hair, wet.

Crys-I'm wet Gold. You'll be wet.

Gold-I don't care. I'm wet too.

He kissed her one more time, his lips soft and gentles on her own. He leaded the girl to the towel where was the lunch.

Gold-Let's eat my _serious girl._

She smiled sweet and looked to the beauty pink flowers growing near there and then, to the blue sky, thinking. Then the boy of gold eyes touched her face, making her look to him and kissed her for some seconds making her blush.

Crys-Dear?

Gold-Yes?

She kissed him quickly and took the chocolate of his hand. She ate a little and gave a piece to him. That was a normal day between the two Pokedex holders.

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me  
So kiss me_


End file.
